


Helpless

by annazonfox



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annazonfox/pseuds/annazonfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This short piece was written for the Twelvetide Drabbles 2015 Collection. Today's prompt is snow/ice/blizzards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpless

“ _... the worst snowstorm the city has seen in 20 years,_ ” said the voice from the radio.

Alex reached over and clicked it off.  “See, Olivia, the city has completely shut down. There’s nothing we can do right now.”

“I have to get out there,” Olivia said. She rose from the couch and began pacing. “There has to be something I can do.”  In Alex’s condo, she stopped at the window overlooking the city.

Alex rose and walked to Olivia, looping her arms around the detective’s waist. “Shhh. Liv, the Wi-Fi repairman will be here tomorrow. _Jessica Jones_ isn’t going anywhere.”


End file.
